Love is easier than you think
by Miiv12
Summary: Toujou s love for Oga is getting stronger,but he can t bring himself to say anything, one night Oga and Beelz are kidnapped by a strange demon,talking about an ultimate demon being created, what does he mean?Can Toujou and Hilda save Oga and Beelz before it s too late? (Warning,Yaoi,ooc,Uke Oga,Seme Toujou)
1. Chapter 1

****

  
>Toujou Hidetora had a secret,a secret that no one knew,well..execpt for Shizuka..but he<br>couldn´t keep secrets from her,after all they were like siblings,  
>and he had learned that sisters knew everything.<p>

He had kept this secret for a long time,since the summer when Oga  
>had defeated him to be exact.<p>

Oga...

The brunette was the one that Toujou,at the same time,wanted to tell the secret to,but also  
>to keep it from him.<p>

It was true,Toujou Hidetora,had fallen in love with Oga Tatsumi.

It hadn´t happened overnight,he wasn´t sure when he had started to form these feelings,  
>but he had realized them just few months ago.<p>

Of course he knew that this had to be a secret,not only would Oga possibly  
>reject him,but he also had a wife AND a child.<p>

No matter how strong his feelings towards the younger man were,  
>Toujou couldn´t bring himself to possibly ruin a happy family.<p>

Toujou sighed,he continued looking at the sky,the sun was setting.  
>he sat up and stared at the river in front of him.<p>

He didn´t know why he came to this place so often,  
>something about it just..attracted him.<p>

He stood up and started making his way towards his house,  
>he turned around the corner,but was too occupied with his thoughts and he<br>bumped into someone,someone he was both happy and a pit sad to meet.

"Could you watch where your going?"  
>Toujou smirked and pulled Oga up by his hand.<p>

"Sorry,didn´t see you there."

Oga just wiped the dust off of his clothes  
>he turned around to see baby Beel on the ground,looking ready to cry.<p>

"Ahhh!No baby Beel,don´t cry!"

Oga screamed as he lifted the baby up,  
>the boy calmed down a pit once his father took him<br>back to his arms.

The baby noticed Toujou and waved at him,while making happy baby noises.

"Hey Beelz,it´s been a while."

Toujou said as he smiled at the baby,he heard Oga chuckel a little and lifted his head  
>to see the brunette trying to hold back a smile.<p>

"So..what are you doing here?"

Toujou asked as he patted the baby´s head.

"Nothing,just had to get out of the house,that she-demon´s getting on my nerves.."

Toujou knew that he shouldn´t feel happy but he couldn´t help it.

"You could come with me to my place,i got nothing to do anyways.."

Oga thought about it and agreed,since he wasn´t in the hurry home,  
>and he was sure that Hilda would search Furuichi´s place first.<p>

The three of them headed towards the area where Toujou lived,  
>it wasn´t in the city,it was a pit farther away close to the woods,<br>once they entered the forest Oga realized just why Toujou lived there,  
>it was peacfull.<p>

"There it is."  
>Oga turned his head towards the direction Toujou was pointing at,<br>it was a little cottage,it looked old,but Oga could see that Toujou took care of it.

"After you."  
>Toujou said as he opened the door for Oga,<br>either of them noticed a small blush on Oga´s cheeks.

It was bigger on the insaide,there was a kitchen,a tiny living room,two doors which lead to  
>the bathroom and to the bedroom.<p>

Oga put his baby down so he could explore the place more,  
>he watched as the baby crawled around the house.<p>

"So..are you hungry?"

Toujou asked as he took his apron,  
>Oga nodded.<p>

"Okay,we are having Tonkatsu,is that allright?"

"It´s your house,do what you want."

Toujou just nodded and headed to the kitchen,  
>Oga decided to watch some tv while waiting.<p>

About 40 minutes later Oga and Toujou had eaten,  
>luckily Oga had brought some milk with him,<br>so Beelz didn´t go hungry either.

They were sitting on the sofa watching tv,or Beelz was watching,Oga had fallen asleep,  
>Toujou couldn´t help but stare at the rare sight before him.<p>

#He looks so peacefull...i better put him to a bed,can´t just leave him here..#

With that Toujou carried Oga and Beelz to his bed,he kept looking at the sleeping man for a while  
>before going back to living room,he laid down on the sofa,and fell asleep instatly.<p>

(In the middle of the night)

Something was making it´s way throught the forest,it wasn´t a human,but it wasn´t an animal  
>either...<p>

The something made it´s way to the cottage where it knew it´s pray was,  
>it flew throught the window and past the sleeping Toujou on the sofa,<br>without making a single sound.

Finally it found what it was looking for.

It´s black arm crapped the baby from the man holding him,making the baby cry,  
>and the brunette to wake up.<p>

"Wha?.."  
>Before Oga could finish his sentence,the creature flew out of the window and ran to the forest,<br>Oga could hear baby Beelz crying,but he couldn´t see the familiar blue lighting.

"Baby Beel!"

Oga shouted as he ran after the creature,his scream had waken Toujou.

"Oga!"  
>He shouted after the younger man who he saw running into the forest,<br>he quickly sprinted after him.

Oga could clearly see the creature and Beelz,for some reason it seemed that the creature  
>made sure to keep their distance just under 15 meters.<p>

The creature stopped and turned to face Oga.

Oga,in his usual style went straight for a punch,but for his suprise,  
>the creature not only dodged his punch,but threw Beelz at him.<p>

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Oga shouted as he cradled the baby close to his chest.

The figure stayed silent.

Oga was just about to shout again when he noticed familiar black energy  
>charge towards the creature.<p>

He looked up to see Hilda,looking furiously at the figure before them.

"..Take the master and run.."  
>She commanded.<p>

Oga was about to object when he felt something warp around his neck.

He tried to turn his head but to no avail.

"...We are leaving.."

Oga saw that the creature had created a portal,and he knew exactly where it lead to.  
>The demon world.<p>

Oga tried to get out of the demons grip but found it too tight. 

The creature turned towards Hilda and said.

"Tell that idiotic brother of mine that i have his son and the contract holder(or whatever he´s called)  
>….the ultimate demon is about to be born..."<p>

And with that the demon walked througth the portal with Oga and Beelz in his grasp.

"Oga!"  
>Toujou shouted as he saw the demon take away the one he so deeply cared for.<p>

End of chapter 1

**soooo..what do you think?  
>This is my first time writing Beelzebub so i´m not sure how good this will<br>turn out to be,and just to let you guys know i just finished the anime,  
>and i am not gonna start the manga any time soon so...just letting you know.<strong>

**Anyway let me know what you thought and see you in the next chapter**

**best regards**

_Miiv12_


	2. Chapter 2

Toujou could only stare at the spot where the stranger had disappeared  
>with Oga and Beelz.<p>

He finally stopped staring when he rememberd Hilda was there too.

He saw Hilda on her knees,staring at the ground,he could sense the dark energy radiating  
>from her,then she shouted.<p>

"How could i let this happen?!I´m suposed to take care of master,and now not only he but Oga  
>are in the hands of a traitor!"<p>

Toujou wanted to speak but decided against it as he watched the woman  
>trying to calm herself.<p>

"Alaindelo!"

In a matter of seconds,the huge man with mustache as well as Oga´s best friend,Furuichi  
>appeared next to Hilda.<p>

"Alaindelo!Why do you always have to..Hilda!"  
>Furuichi shouted as he realized who was there with him.<p>

"Alaindelo,the master has been kidnapped by a traitor,he also took Oga with him,  
>we have to inform the Demon lord now!"<p>

"Hai,come furuichi-dono!"  
>The Transdimensional demon said as he "opened up"<br>and sucked Furuichi insaide.

"Hilda-san!"  
>Furuichi shouted as he was sucked insaide the demon.<p>

Alaindelo disapeared.

Finally Toujou asked.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Hilda turned and only now seemed to realize that Toujou was there.

"Why are you here?"

Toujou seemed to get angry.

"Anwser my question,Who was that guy and where did he take Oga?"

Hilda and Toujou stared at each other for a moment until Hilda sighed.

"The person you just saw is named Xen,the older brother of the great demon lord."

"..what does he want with Oga and Beelz?"

Hilda stayed quiet.

Suddenly Alaindelon and Furuichi appeared right next to them.

"Hilda,i told the demon lord everything,he gave me a letter that will  
>exlain everything to you."<p>

Hilda took the letter,and started reading it out loud.

**"So my brother has returned?  
>It has been a looooong while since i saw him,<br>aww nice times we had..we used to play games together..**

**oh and yeah he kiddnapped my son and the contract holder,  
>he´s just going to summon the "great destruction demon"<br>nothing to worry about,it´s just some stubid legend.**

**Hahaha,my brother is a dumbass**

**XD**

**The great demon lord.**

Toujou just stared at Hilda,a small sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"So..what now?Is this "the great destruction demon" just a legend like he said?"  
>Furuichi asked.<p>

"If it is true..then we have to find them fast.."

This caught Toujou´s attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Alaindelo,transfer me into the demon world,as close to the "prisioner mountain"  
>as you can."<p>

Alaindelo nodded and "opened up"

Hilda was about to enter when she turned back to Toujou.  
>"Are you comming or not?"<p>

Toujou stared at the demon women,but quickly changed his shocked look  
>with a smirk.<p>

"Hell yeah,i have to make sure Oga is okay,  
>and besides.."<p>

Toujou stepped into the transdimensional demon and soon found himself in a very dark  
>place,which he asumed was the demon world.<p>

"Who knows,maybe i get to fight someone strong."

**End of chapter 2.**

**Yeah i know this one is short,but i´m just really tired and i should go to sleep,  
>see you in the next chapter.<strong> 


End file.
